galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rama Bots
RAMA Bots Big human-shaped robots were always considered impractical, but not a decade in United Earth (and later Union history) went by without someone proposing a new “Super Robot ” program. Dr. Isah believed that the basic human form was one of the best all around combat platforms. He argued that man (with the help of “attachments”) was able to adapt and fight in any environment and without the need to change the human design, humans could use any weapon. From ax, spear, bow, and arrow to handguns, bazookas and Gatling guns and everything in between. With this idea in mind, Dr. Isah and his labs built an autonomous weapon system called the RAMA Bot series . (Named after Vishnu's seventh Avatar Rama) . Only 51 of the original machines were built. Dr. Isah personally closely involved in these hand-built machines (Built by Isah labs on New Texas). 1 These 70-meter tall machines were the pinnacle of Terran technology of their time and incorporated design and system secrets Dr. Isah revealed to no one. CLASSIFIED BLUE BLUE RED The original Rama Bots were built with Seenian 2 Saresii (Age of First Knowledge) 3 and detailed input of Wulf Starr 4 as a base and combined and assembled with Dr. Isah genius. Rama Bots had Bio-Computronic brains and were highly intelligent, programmed with every shred of information Isah could find about war, fighting and combat. From Chess to every martial arts, from sword fighting artillery training, dog fighting to all-out war and strategy. He combined these brains with a highly mobile nearly indestructible body of artificial syntho muscles, quantum state relays (for true speed of light reflexes) and nanochain link Ultronit armor skin. The robots could cloak and quantum shift through solid matter, Fly FTL and either work alone or in teams and automatically adapt to a Command structure. Rama Bots had only a few basic weapons installed but could use a large variety of “add ons” and most of all they could use any weapon known to man and built it from raw materials to their own size and needs. Never has a more perfect Battle Robot been built. (RAMA One is now equipped with Trans Dim shields and Artificial PSI powers of Leedei Tech origin)5 All but 2 Rama Bots of the Original series were destroyed in the Y'All war ( after tremendous battles) The Rama Bot Series II was a mere shadow of the original ones. Built by ISAH labs without Dr. Isah they lacked all the highly advanced tech he kept secret from everyone. 1 Dr. Isah was assassinated by Kermac spies before he could complete his dream, a Division of Rama Bots. 2 Several alien artifacts purchased by Dr. Isah were of Seenian origin and he retro engineered them and found out what they do and how they were built. (Dr. Isah was a fanatic collector of Alien artifacts and spend billions of his vast fortune to buy them) 3 Dr. Isah had excellent connections to the Saresii government (via their embassy) and was a honored guest on Sares,long before the Saresii considered membership. He was gifted with several Saresii tech (given to him by the Guardian of the Saresii) 4 Wulf Starr came to this Universe by a time accident. He possesses the technological knowledge of Earth tech of the 54th Century and via his BUB knew it down to the last detail. 5 Rama One is still active and is able to self upgrade to new tech that becomes available. His current status and whereabouts are secret. Category:Mil Tech